Project Motherhood: D Va
by Gamer95
Summary: D. Va gets a call from a fan, a Dudley Dursley. Dudley wants her to come in and save his young cousin from being abused by his father. Touched by this, D. Va decides to comply, and in doing so, finds herself getting into something she never saw herself doing before: motherhood.


It was all a game.

The battles, the conflicts, the bad guys, the people; It's all a game. A game of chance, a game of life and risk, a game that can change on a dime. And she loved it!

She loved the thrill. Loved the power she wielded. Loved the fan's she had gathered. She never lost, never even thought about the possibility of losing. It was all a game for the girl named D. Va.

She was a young girl, a young girl who piloted a mech that she used to play. The joysticks where her controllers, the mech was her avatar. She rode the machine into battle, saving many lives and fighting the good fight. All for the sake of the game.

The Overwatch hero was at the moment looking over her last podcast where she dealt with some bad guys. She was leaning back in her gamer chair with some cheese chips on the side and an energy drink on standby. She was young thin and attractive to many with long brown hair and hazel eyes. She had on a skin tight rubber suit that was mostly blue with red streaks and her arms and legs where covered in white while her sides on her armpits where black. To top it off she wore pink face paint or tape on her cheeks.

She smiled down at her screen at the many views her video was getting and the many questions she was at the moment receiving. "So many questions. Let's see." She gazed over a few and answered a few back.

She did this for around an hour and before she decided to turn off the computer to go back out, one last email was sent in, and it said simply. 'HELP!'

She tilted her head and frowned. "A last-minute caller, huh?" She mused before shrugging. "I still have time!" She clicked the EMail and opened it up. "Let's see here...Dudley Dursley?" She smiled. "...Nice name..."

She read through the letter...

'Dear D. Va

Hi! I'm Dudley Dursley! I'm a really big fan! I like everyone in Overwatch, but you're my favourite! Your robot is so cool!'

D. Va smirked. "Oh, you little flatterer, you." She said.

'I know you might be very busy saving the day, but I could use your help.'

D. Va smiled bright. "Oh dose he now?"

'My little cousin, I don't know his name. He has been living with us for two years now. My parents don't like him very much.'

D. Va raised an eyebrow at that now getting curious. "Not very liked?" she mused.

"They hit him, call him mean names, make him do all the chores that I used to do and more! I know they are being bad and he is not doing anything wrong. Can you help him please?"

D. Va's eyes widened at that. "...Wait, what...?" She read over the message again. Her eyes narrowed seriously. "Kid..." She sat back in her seat, trying to process this information.

So she had fans...She knew that much...And she loved her fans, especially the young ones.

But she had never been asked by a fan to deal with something this...serious before.

She bit her lip in thought. She wondered briefly if she should tell someone else about this, let a more experience hero handles the problem. She scoffed at the idea. This was a challenge just like all the others. So what if the circumstances where different the goal was still the same, stop the bad guys.

She rose from her feet after replied back that she is on the case. The young hero walked out of her small room and headed down to find her mech and go save a life. She entered her mech suit and smirked pushing in the destination that the mailing address was from.

She smiled as she shot out to the air and flew to her destination. It was time to go to the next level, after all it was just a game.

Meanwhile in a lone boring looking house a small round boy was staring out of his bedroom window. He had sent a message to one of his favorite heroes to come save his little cousin who was being treated poorly.

He wanted to see her fly in and save the day! Yet he had been sent to his room while his parents dealt with the freak as they had put it. He knew what they meant but he couldn't do anything to stop them.

The large child placed a hand on his window gazing up at the sky. "Hope you can come." He said and then laid back down on his bed and closed his eyes missing the small sparkle in the sunlight approaching the house.

Just downstairs a small baby child was curled up on the ground and whimpering in pain and fear as his uncle yelled at him for messing up dinner as he had slapped the child beforehand.

"M'sorry..." The boy whimpered.

"I SAID NO TALKING, BOY!" The obese man kicked the child in the stomach, causing him to lose his breath and feel sick. "That will shut you up, brat..." He grumbled, grabbing him by the cuff of the shirt and dragging him to the cupboard under the stairs. "You won't be having any meals this week!"

Harry let out a wheeze in response. Vernon threw him into the cupboard, where he hit the wall and crashed unceremoniously to the ground. Vernon laughed at his misfortune and slammed the cupboard door shut, leaving Harry all alone in darkness.

The little boy felt tears forming and hurriedly wiped them away. He had to stay strong...Couldn't cry, couldn't cry...

Couldn't...cry...

He couldn't help it. He wanted to, no, NEEDED to cry... He reasoned that maybe if he was quiet, his uncle wouldn't hear him, and therefore not punish him...

He felt the tears fall down his face as he sobbed quietly in his cupboard. All sound outside stopped. He was not quiet enough! He sobbed again his tears running down his face like a waterfall.

"BOY! NO NOISE!" the man bellowed and opened the door only to pause as his face grew purple in anger at what he was seeing. The little freak was crying! IN HIS HOUSE?! THE SELFISH LITTLE BRAT!

"You SELFISH BRAT!" he shouted and reached in, grabbed the child by the hair and tossed him out and into a wall with a thud making the child yell out in pain.

The large man approached the child his intentions less then pure as ill intent was very apparent in his expression and eyes.

"CITIZENS OF NUMBER FOUR PRIVATE DRIVE!" a loud feminine voice shouted out causing Vernon to pause with wide eyes.

"What in the world?" he asked.

"COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP OR I WILL HAVE TO USE FORCE!"

Vernon blinked in confusion and looked outside his window to see what was going on and his eyes grew very wide at what he saw.

It was one of those bloody Overwatch freaks! He panicked and rushed for the door. "Boy, not a single word." He whispered, urgent but angry. "If you utter one word, I will make your life HELL, do you hear me?!" Harry sniffled and nodded.

Outside, D. Va watched as most of the people of Privet Drive step outside. "DO NOT PANIC! I'M NOT HERE TO CAUSE ANY OF YOU HARM! I'M HERE BECAUSE I GOT WORD OF CHILD ABUSE IN THIS NEIGHBOURHOOD! DOES ANYONE HERE KNOW WHO MAY BE THE VICTIM?!"

The people began talking amongst themselves quietly. D. Va waited patiently before one of them spoke up.

"I think I saw a boy come out of Number Four over there...He looked to be in bad shape..." A woman replied.

"DO YOU-" she frowned and turned off her mic. "Sorry." She said bashfully to the woman. "Do you have a description of what the child looks like?"

The woman frowned slightly. "He was small…I think a toddler." She said unsure.

D. Va was surprised by this. A toddler!? An abused toddler!? She bit her lip in slight worry but shook her head to remove those worries. It was still a game.

The front door to the house opened and D. Va and the rest of Privat Drive turned to see the large man walk out and stand in his doorway with a scowl.

Aug 30, 2016"Get out of here!" The man called up to her, shaking his fist. "Where do you get off ordering us around?!" D. Va scowled.

"Number Four Privet Drive..." She mumbled, reading the address of the man's house.

"HEY! I ASKED A BLOODY QUESTIO-"

"I'm searching the premises of your house." D. Va said flatly.

"WHAT?!" Vernon roared. "LIKE HELL YOU ARE!"

"I'm a hero. I believe you are harming a child in your home." She said.

"THAT IS ABSURD!" the large man bellowed loudly. "YOU THINK YOU HEROES CAN DO ANYTHING YOU LIKE!? You're NOT GETTING IN MY HOUSE!" he shouted.

D. Va glared at the man who was somehow louder than even her mic and speaker system. She was about to reply when she spotted something in the widow.

It was a small toddler with bright green eyes and messy black hair staring out at the window with wide eyes. D. Va blinked at the small toddler for a moment then she glanced over at the still fuming man, then at the child.

"I see him in there." She said calmly.

"What?!" Vernon roared.

"The boy. The one you've been abusing. I SEE him."

"THERE'S NO ABUSED BOY IN THAT HOUSE!"

"I'm calling the police to let them know what I'm about to do."

"DO WHAT!?"

"I can do it dear." The woman said kindly getting out her phone.

"Oh thank you." D. Va said and then returned the glare to the large man. Her mech began it's march. Let the games begin.

The large man slammed his door running to his closet. He pulled out clothes till he found what he needed. He pulled out his shotgun and loaded it. He ran back to the living room.

"Uncky?"

He froze at that and looked down slowly to see the toddler of Harry crawl over to him. He looked up confused and scared at the strange thing in his uncle's hands. "Owiewime?" he asked timidly.

The large man gave the child a harsh glare at the small boy. Something deep down wanted him to do it, a dark voice telling him to end this little freaks life. He was about to listen when his front door was blasted off.

"Stop RIGHT there!" D. Va said furiously. "Put the gun down NOW." Vernon snarled and turned to her.

"GET BACK!" He demanded. "I WILL SHOOT YOU!"

"Go ahead!" She challenged. "Try it! I dare you!"

The man glared at her sweat starting to fall down his face. He looked over at the wide eyed child then back at the hero. Acting quickly, he kicked the child and placed the barrel of the gun on the back of the child's head.

"GET OUT, OR I WILL SHOOT!" he shouted out.

D. Va paused eyes wide in shock. She stared with wide eyes at the mad gleam in his eyes, he looked like he would truly do it! She looked down at the child and felt her heart drop at his terrified expression as he whimpered and stared up at her with wide emerald eyes that pierced right through her.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. She opened them up showing a fiery determination. Hana gave the scared child a reassuring smile making him blink up at her in surprise.

This was no longer just a game.

"Calm down sir." She said in a stern tone as she slightly moved her joystick to get a good aim on the man.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN TILL YOU ARE GONE!" he shouted.

"This doesn't have to end this way." She tried to reason now, as her subtle movements where not noticed by the large man. "Just let the child go now."

"WHY!? SO HE CAN CONTINUE TO BE A FREAK!? NO THE FREAK DIES IF YOU DO NOT GET OUT!"

"I'm sorry sir." She spoke in an uncaring tone, and pulled the trigger on her control stick. The large mech fired a few shots the impacted the shotgun sending it flying out of the man's hand.

"AH!" he shouted in shock only to be knocked out cold with a hard, strong robotic fist to the face.

D. Va sighed deeply as the man collapsed to the floor, completely unconscious. "That got intense..." She mumbled, putting a hand to her forehead.

"U-Unky...? Whyseep?" Harry asked softly, walking over to his unconscious uncle and poking at his body. The man twitched slightly, but remained unconsious. Harry looked at D. Va in confusion. "Wobot...?" He said.

"Yeah...Robot." D. Va replied tilting her head at the boy before stepping out of it. Harry's eyes widened.

"Pewson in wobot?" He said, wonder in his eyes.

D. Va giggled lightly at him as she knelt down to his level. "Yup." She said with a smile.

Harry stared wide eyed at her for a moment before looking back at his uncle then back at her. "Wymurtuncy?" he asked.

D. Va blinked in confusion at the little boy but a small part of her still teenage mind was gushing at how adorable he was. "What kind of hero would I be if I did not stop him little guy?" she asked.

"Wero?" he asked.

She giggled again and sat down on the floor now with her legs crossed. "Hero." She corrected as she reached over and messed with his hair a little bit.

Harry almost melted into her hand at the gesture not knowing what it was, but feeling warm and safe for some reason.

D. Va's smile grew as she gently reached over and lifted him into her arms and holding him close to herself just messing with his hair and staring down at him with a warm smile as he stared up at her in wonder.

"Whah...h...hiro?" He asked, fumbling a bit on the word. D. Va grinned.

"A hero is someone who does good things to help people who need it."

"Hep peepo?" The little boy tilted his head. "I wan hep peepo!" D. Va grinned.

"Ah. Wanna be a hero, huh?"

He nodded his little head. "Hep peepo wike wo!" he said happily.

D. Va felt her cheeks redden slightly and her she felt her chest grow warm. Her smile grew warmer as she hugged the child closer. "You will be." She whispered softly to him.

Harry smiled timidly and nuzzled into her in comfort feeling safe in her arms.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" a loud screech was heard coming down the stares making the child whimper in her arms.

D. Va frowned and rose to her feet, turning to see a stick-thin, horselike woman. "I was just leaving." She replied coolly.

"After assaulting my husband?! I'm calling the police-"

"We're already here, ma'am." A few officers stepped in through the door.

"Oh thank goodness! Officers! Place this hooligan under arres-"

CLICK!

Only to be handcuffed by the cops.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" she bellowed.

The cop held a stern frown. "Ma'am. We got a call that an Overwatch operative was handling a case of child abuse and had called from assistance." He explained gesturing to the young hero who was at the moment rocking, bobbing and saying soothing things to the child in her arms to calm him down

The horse face woman scowled at the woman then glared at the cop. "Please! The child deserved what he got!"

"What?" D. Va said sharply.

"You heard me!" The horse faced woman said. "He is a freak! A freak deserves nothing but pain! We did our civic DUTY to try and purge the freakishness his mother and father gave it!"

Seconds later, Petunia Dursley was sprawled out on the ground, rendered unconscious by a surprisingly strong right hook from the young gamer.

"And I guess YOU deserved what YOU got." D. Va spat, crossing her arms furiously. The head officer cleared this throat.

"Uh...Thank you, ma'am. We'll uh...take it from here." D. Va grinned.

"Thanks, officer. I'll take care of the kid, okay?"

"What will you do?"

The hero paused for a moment. That…was a good question. She bit her lip and gazed down at the little toddler gazing up at her curiously.

His bright emerald eyes piercing into her hazel. She didn't know. Parts of her thought that giving him off to the orphanage might be the best solution. But for some reason that did not sit well with her.

She gazed down at the child gently lifting him up. He gazed up at her then nuzzled into her giving her that warm feeling again.

This was not a game. She had no tricks, no codes, no expert skill. All she had was an instinct buried deep within all woman. An instinct that told her to make this little baby boy happy and loved.

She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Opening her eyes, she showed determination. She turned to look at the officer who raised a surprised eyebrow at her.

"I'll take care of him." She replied simply.


End file.
